Lesson For You
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Luhan cemburu pada Sehun! ia ingin menghukum Sehun dengan cara yang err..


Title : Lesson for You

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Genre : Romance, Smut, Angst(just little)

Rate : M(esum) *NO CHILDREN HERE :D #PLAAK *i'am children too ._.V

The fict is begin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Agh, siapa kalian?! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Terlihat seorang namja sedang digeret oleh dua orang bertubuh kekar, sang namja mencoba memberontak namun gagal karena tenaganya kalah oleh dua orang tak dikenal itu. Berkali umpatan dan makian keluar dari mulutnya yang ditujukan untuk kedua orang yang 'nampaknya' akan menculiknya ini. Namun seakan tuli, kedua orang itu hanya diam dan terus menggeret sang namja hingga masuk ke sebuah sedan hitam mentereng.

"Diam dan masuklah, kamu tidak akan menyakitimu" kata salah seorang namja kekar itu.

"Kau brengsek! Siapa kalian, hah?!" maki namja itu, namun kedua orang itu segera menutup pintu dan mereka duduk di depan.

SKIP

"Ugh... kepalaku pusing.."

Terlihat namja yang diculik tadi kini berada di sebuah tempat tidur big size. Matanya menjelajah berkeliling, namun rupanya ia sama sekali tak mengenali tempat itu. Dan saat hendak menggerakan tangannya, malang ternyata kedua tangannya terikat erat dengan sebuah rantai baja yang tersambung dengan kaki tempat tidur itu.

"Arrgghh... dimana aku?! Shit, mengapa tanganku terikat?! HEI SIAPAPUN KAU YANG TELAH MEMBAWAKU KESINI, KELUAR KAU! JANGAN MENJADI PENGECUT! DASAR BRENGSEK!" karena terlalu kesal dan emosi, namja itupun berteriak frustasi. wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Oh Sehun.."

DEG

Namja yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun atau biasa dipanggil Sehun itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat seorang namja cantik berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lu..Luhan? Me..mengapa kau disini?"

"Cih, kau mau tahu? Aku lebih suka memberi pelajaran daripada penjelasan"

"Baby Han, a..aku salah apa?"

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar gugup melihat Luhan, yang ternyata berstatus sebagai namjachingu-NYA itu. Bukan mengapa, namun kali ini Sehun mendapati Luhan benar-benar berbeda. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan menusuk, serta wajahnya yang memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Gejolak emosi mungkin? Sehun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia benar-benar bingung saat ini. Ia hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Kau membuatku marah.."

Sehun terkejut. Mata yang tadi menatap tajam seakan dapat membunuhnya hanya dengan menatap itu kini berubah menjadi sendu, menahan kesedihan. Sungguh perubahan suasana hati yang cepat.

"Baby Han, kau marah padaku? Aku salah apa?"

"BODOH !"

Tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak tepat di hadapan Sehun, Sehun kaget dibuatnya. Seingatnya, dia tidak(atau belum?) pernah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat namjachingunya semarah ini. Bayangkan, LuhanNYA yang biasanya lembut, kini berubah menjadi.. Monster?

"Kau bodoh Sehun! Dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

PLAAK.. sebuah tamparan telak diarahkan Luhan ke wajah Sehun. Sehun merasakan pipinya sangat perih. Dan hatinya sakit menyaksikan Luhan seperti itu. Namun ia hanya diam, tak dapat berbuat banyak. Tangannya masih terikat dengan rantai itu.

"Baby Han..." Sehun memberanikan diri berbicara duluan pada Luhan. "Apa salahku? Tolong jelaskan. Mungkin aku bisa meminta maaf, jangan seperti ini..."

"Mwo? Minta maaf kau bilang? Kau pikir dengan kau meminta maaf, secepat itu sakit hatiku hilang? Heh? Sehun tatap aku!" Luhan kini naik ke kasur tempat Sehun berada, duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dalam kedua tangan mungilnya, kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Air mata Luhan menetes. Sebenarnya ia tak sanggup memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti itu, namun ia juga sedang kesal pada kekasihnya ini. Jadi, sedikit pelajaran mungkin cukup untuknya.

CHU~

Luhan menempelkan bibir plumnya ke bibir Sehun. Sehun sontak membelalakkan matanya kaget.

'darimana ia mendapat keberanian menciumku duluan?' begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Sehun. Namun ia hanya diam dan mencoba menikmati ciuman Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan melepaskan bibirnya yang hanya ditempelkan pada bibir Sehun.

"Mengapa kau mencium Tiffany, bodoh?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Rupanya ini penyebab Luhan marah padanya?!

"Luhan, kau.. kau itu salah paham!"

"Begitu?"

"Nde, aku tidak menciumnya! Tadi itu Cuma.. Cuma.. aish, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya" Sehun memutar otaknya, berpikir bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Luhan bahwa tadi itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Sebelum kau menjelaskan, biarkan aku memberikanmu pelajaran Baby Hun"

Luhan berbisik seduktif di telinga Sehun, Sehun merasakan telinganya geli. Dan Luhan dengan teganya tiba-tiba menjambak rambut Sehun ke belakang dan langsung melumat bibir Sehun ganas. Dijilatnya bibir atas dan bawah Sehun, serta melumatnya bernafsu. Sehun sangat terkejut, namun apa daya kedua tangannya terikat.

"Eung.." Luhan mendesah sendiri oleh ciuman yang dibuatnya. Rupanya Sehun mencoba mendominasi dengan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan. Sontak Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun, dan memegang bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Bodoh! Sehun bodoh!"

"Jangan main-main denganku kalo soal 'itu' Baby Han" jelas Sehun santai dengan wajah (=_=)

"Kau menantangku Oh Sehun?" Luhan yang merasa tersulut emosinya itu merasa tertantang mendengar perkataan Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum menggoda dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hah, memangnya apa yang dapat kau lakukan Baby Han?"

BRUUK

Luhan yang kali ini benar-benar kesalpun menubruk badan Sehun sehingga Sehun terjengkang dan terbaring di kasur big size itu, dengan Luhan diatasnya yang kini sedang menciumnya dengan benar-benar ganas, seolah bibir Sehun adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh hilang. Luhan melumat bibir Sehun, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Sehun melenguh perlahan dan membuka kedua belahan bibirnya. Luhan segera menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun, mencoba mencari lawan bermain dan rupanya 'lawan bermainnya' telah siap. Sang 'tamu' disambut dengan lumatan dan Sehun mencoba mendominasi ciuman itu. Perang lidah pun terjadi, dimana dari kedua lidah(?) itu tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk masuk ke rumah masing-masing, namun sayang, Luhan kalah. Bibir Sehun mendominasi bibir dan mulutnya, mengabsen apa saja yang ada disana dengan rakus dan lidah mereka saling bertaut hendak bertarung kembali. Saliva menetes dipinggir bibir Luhan, entah saliva milik siapa itu. 5 menit kemudian, Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka karena pasokan udara yang menipis. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, dengan bibir sedikit membengkak dan wajah memerah. Sehun hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat itu.

"Hanya itu Baby Han?"

Luhan segera menatap Sehun tajam, namun Sehun hanya menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kau-bisa-apalagi?' dan Luhan kesal dengan itu. Matanya menatap bagian selangkangan Sehun, timbul niat jahilnya. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang terdapat disana. Sehun diam. Hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan menekan junior Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"AAAAHHHH..." Sehun mendesah. "Lepaskan tanganku Luhan"

"Tidak Sehun, biarkan aku memberikanmu pelajaran dulu"

"Cih, pelajaran apa ini ! kau tidak berbakat Luhan, biar aku yang melakukannya!"

"Kau menghinaku! Lihat saja, aku dapat melakukannya lebih baik darimu"

Seusai berkata itu, Luhan langsung membuka zipper celana Sehun, membuka celana sekaligus underwear Sehun. Menyembullah junior Sehun yang Luhan rasa 'sedikit' lebih besar dari miliknya. Luhan segera mengocok batang junior Sehun dengan tangannya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Luhan.. ja..jangan macam-macam.." Sehun mulai gugup melihat Luhan menguasai permainan. Hatinya berdebar berpikir 'apakah Luhan yang akan memasukkan juniornya ke hole Sehun?' ANDWAEE! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Sehun sebagai seme paling jantan dari semua seme(?) namun, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi namjachingunya,

"Tenang saja Baby Hun, kau tetap seme-ku" seusai berkata begitu, Luhan segera meraup junior besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan mengoralnya naik turun.

"Aaahhh... sshhh... smart Luhan... sshhhh..." Sehun tak kuasa menahan desahannya tatkala Luhan menaik turunkan juniornya dengan tempo medium dalam mulut mungilnya, serta lidah Luhan yang bermain disekitar lubang kecil tempat Sehun akan memuntahkan spermanya nanti.

"Fasterh baby, aku mauh keluaaar..." desah Sehun kembali saat dirasanya ajal #PLAAK spermanya akan segera muntah keluar(?) Luhan hanya mempercepat mengocok junior Sehun di mulutnya, sembari tangannya bermain dengan twinsball Sehun

CROTT..CROOTT.. 2x tembakan sperma dari Sehun sukses membuat Luhan tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..."

"Baby Han, gwaenchana?!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan junior Sehun dari mulutnya dan berusaha menghabiskan sperma Sehun yang banyak itu. Walaupun sebagian besar tumpah keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Seusai menghabiskan itu, tangan Luhan meraih junior Sehun dan menjilat sisa sperma yang terdapat disana secara erotis, sehingga membuat desahan Sehun tak tertahankan lagi

"Aisshh... Luhan... sshhh... le..phaskan tanganku... sssshhh..."

Luhan yang merasa tidak tega itupun mengambil kunci yang terletak di mejanya dan membuka borgol besi dari tangan Sehun, dan setelah kedua tangan Sehun telah terlepas,

BRUG

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan menciumnya ganas, Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget, dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun tenaganya tak seberapa.

"Eunghh Sehunn..."

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun meremas juniornya dari luar, dan memukul-mukul dada Sehun saat dirasa pasokan udaranya berkurang.

"Jangan main-main denganku baby, aku serius.." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan mendesah tepat di telinga Luhan, dan kemudian mengulum cuping telinga Luhan

"Aaahhh.. ge..lih Sehun.."

Tangan Sehun mulai menyusup ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Luhan, jari-jarinya merambat bagaikan laba-laba mulai dari perut hingga dada Luhan, sehingga membuat Luhan menggelinjang kegelian

"Sehun... sshhh... jangan godaaah aakuu..." desah Luhan kegelian. Sehun tak memperdulikannya, ia terlanjur horny.

Tangan Sehun meraih nipple kiri Luhan dan memanjakannya. Dicubit serta dipilinnya nipple itu, lalu kemudian nipple kanannya pun mendapat perlakuan sama. Sehun bangun tiba-tiba, melepaskan ciumannya dari leher Luhan yang kini terdapat beberapa kissmark. Sehun membuka paksa kaos Luhan, dan menindihnya kembali. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan, mencium, menjilat, hingga menciptakan beberapa kissmark lagi. Mulutnya beralih ke nipple Luhan, mengulum dan mengemut nipple itu

"Ah.. aishhh... Sehun... kaosmu belum dibukaahh... ssshhh" kata Luhan ditengah-tengah desahannya. Sehun segera bangun dan membuka kaosnya. Terlihatlah ABSnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

BLUSH.. wajah Luhan memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Namun, tangan Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan membuatnya menatap Sehun kembali

"Hei, tatap aku baby. Mengapa malu? Bukannya kau yang memulainya?" Sehun menyeringai, kemudian kembali melumat bibir Luhan yang bagaikan candu untuknya. Tangan kiri Luhan menahan tengkuk Sehun guna memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjelajahi tubuh Sehun dan bermain dengan nipplenya.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Sakit.."

"Apanya?"

"Ini"

Luhan mengarahkan tangan Sehun hingga menyentuh bagian selangkangannya. Sehun dapat merasakan junior Luhan menegang dibalik celananya. Sehun hanya tersenyum setan(?).

"Mau dibuka baby?"

"He'em" Luhan mengangguk imut.

Sehun tersenyum dan segera membuka celana Luhan beserta underwearnya, dan kini menyembullah junior Luhan yang menurut Sehun imut itu dengan cairan precum diatasnya.

"Kau sudah tegang baby" Sehun segera meraih junior Luhan, mengocoknya perlahan dengan tangan sebelum akhirnya memasukkan junior imut itu kedalam mulutnya

"Sshhh... ahhh... ppali Sehun... sshhh" Luhan mendesah hebat tatkala Sehun mempercepat kocokannya, hingga saat dirasa ia akan sampai, ia membantu memaju-mundurkan kepala Sehun dengan cepat hingga

CROOT...

"Anngghhh..." Luhan mendesah lega. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan membagi cairan Luhan.

"Baby, aku masukan sekarang ne?"

"Nde, pelan-pelan Sehun"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau pelan-pelan?"

"Ap..apa? YAAA APOO... Hukss" sebutir air mata lolos dari mata indah Luhan saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menghujamkan juniornya yang sedang menegang kedalam hole Luhan tanpa pemanasan.

"Mianhae baby, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan lembut, guna menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Tangannya pun meraih nipple Luhan dan memilinnya seduktif.

"Move Sehun"

"Sekarang?"

"Euhmm"

Sehun mulai menggerakan juniornya perlahan, hingga sodokan kelima, pergerakkannya mulai cepat

"Aahh... disitu Sehun!" Luhan mendesah nikmat saat prostatnya tersentuh oleh junior Sehun. Sehun sendiri merasa juniornya dijepit kuat oleh hole Luhan, dan itu memberikan kesan nikmat tersendiri.

"Ssshh... so tight Baby Han"

"Aaahh... ppali Sehun"

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya hingga Luhan pun terhentak-hentak. Hanya terdengar desahan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sehun, aku mau keluaar... ahhhh..." CROOT Luhan memuntahkan spermanya di perut dan dada Sehun, serta dadanya sendiri.

"Aish, kau meninggalkanku baby.." Sehun pun mempercepat gerakannya sehingga tempat tidur yang mereka tempati ikut berderit-derit.

"Oh Sehun..." CROOT cairan Sehun tumpah memenuhi hole Luhan.

"Fyuuuh.." Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Luhan lalu ambruk di samping Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan mata tertutup dan bibir terbuka

CUP~ Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, sehingga Luhan segera membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap Sehun disampingnya dengan pandangan sendu, sementara Sehun kini menatapnya serius.

"Soal ciuman tadi.." Sehun memulai pembicaraannya. "Kau salah paham. Kau tahu? Tiffany tiba-tiba saja datang dan mencium bibirku! Aku melihatmu dari jauh, aku hendak mengejarmu tetapi Tiffany menghadangku. Dan kulihat kau pergi, aku menampar Tiffany. Aku tak peduli ia yeoja! Dan saat aku akan mengejarmu, malah kedua bodyguard bodoh itu menahan tanganku" jelas Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Begitu? Jadi aku salah paham?" Luhan berkata sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan"

CHU~ Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun. Kali ini penuh cinta. Sehun hanya membelai rambut Luhan.

"Gwaenchana baby, itu artinya kau mencintaiku" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat Luhan meleleh

"Aku memang mencintamu.." Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Biar aku ambil selimut dulu Sehun" Luhan hendak bangkit, namun Sehun menahan tangannya. Saat Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun, terlihat senyum pervert terpatri dibibirnya. Luhan merasakan firasat tidak enak, namun terlambat untuk kabur

"Ronde kedua baru mau dimulai Baby Han"

BRUUK... Sehun kembali menindih Luhan.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..." dan desahan panjang dari Luhan pun mengakhiri fanfic ini

-END-

*sujud* omaigat, saya nambah dosa (TT~TT) kemarin nistain Baby Baek, skarang Baby Han ._. besok siapa lagi? *eh :P

Nah, karena readers sekalian udah baca, mohon review-nya ne :D

Biar author tambah semangat bikin NC lagi #PLAAK

Akhir kata, gomawo udah mau baca ^^~ *lempar junior Sehun* #disambit Luhan#


End file.
